Broken Hearts
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Takes place after heir to the demon Felicitys world crash down as she found Oliver and Sara together in the lair. She pack her bags and run away, Oliver goes after her. Will he find her? And what has William Tockman to do with her past?
1. Chapter 1

**This Story takes place after heir to the demon**

**I hope you like it and you send me a review ;) **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel for translate this story. YOU ARE THE BEST :***

Felicity was in a very good mood when she stepped into the basement of Verdant. Last night over a glass of wine she had told Oliver about her past. He had been incredibly understanding and he had even opened up to her too, telling her about the beginning of his time on the island, about his fears and the grief he had felt after the death of his father. When they had said goodbye, Oliver had hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear that she was very special to him and that he never wanted to lose her again in his life.

Felicity had been unable to sleep half the night, too many thoughts running through her mind. What if there was something more between them from his side? Shaking her head, she entered the code for the basement door, stepped inside…and froze dead in her tracks. Oliver was standing with his back to her in front of the surgical table, shirtless, his pants around his ankles, and kissing a blonde woman sitting on the table – Sara. He moaned as he pulled her even closer against her. Felicity's breath caught in her throat, while the rest of her body felt paralyzed. The last evening, their talk, his words, all of it had been a sham. Tears flooded her eyes, of anger, desperation and shame at her own thoughts. She turned around and ran out the door, not caring that it slammed shut with a loud bang behind her. She needed to get away and fast.

Oliver and Sara paused for a moment. "What was that?" Oliver asked.

"It's not important, Oliver, the only thing that matters right now is this here," Sara said, kissing him again and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Oliver freed himself from her grip. "Sara, stop… this… we can't do this…"

Sara looked at him questioningly, but before she could say anything Oliver continued. "Sara, there is a connection between us and I still have feelings for you, but they're just not strong enough to…"

Sara jumped down from the table and put her clothes back on. "Oliver, you love her and she loves you. I already saw that the last time I was in Starling City."

Oliver pulled up his pants and closed the zipper before he looked at Sara apologetically. "I'm sorry, but this playboy image from before… that's just not me anymore." He raked a hand through his hair.

Sara smiled at him. "Tell her, Oliver, okay?"

"It's not that simple. I'm not good for her."

"I think she'd disagree. She's working amost 24/7 for you. She risks her life for you."

Oliver raised his hand. "That's exactly the point. She risks her life and I don't want her to do that."

"You want to stay away from women for the rest of your life? Oliver, do you think she'll wait for you forever? She's not exactly bad looking. Even I could be interested," Sara said, wanting to challenge Oliver.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to worry?"

Sara laughed. "No, you don't".

Oliver scrubbed a hand across his face. "What about you and Nyssa?"

Sara leaned back against the table. "I love Nyssa, but I don't want to kill anymore."

"She released you from the League in her father's name. He will cast her out or worse, kill her."

Sara lowered her eyes to the floor. "I know, and that's why I have to find her. I have to disappear with her. This thing here between us was supposed to be my goodbye to you."

"I wish you the best of luck."

"For you too, Oliver. In my own way I will always love you. And as for Felicity, grab your chance to be happy before it's too late." Sara grabbed her things and left.

Oliver looked at his watch. One o'clock. Where was Felicity? She had wanted to be here half an hour ago. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, but she didn't pick up.

How could she have been so stupid? After last night Felicity had really thought that there was more between them, but friendship was all there was – and she began to doubt even that. Yes, Oliver felt something for her, he was there for her, but more like a big brother, like Diggle. Felicity started to cry. She had trusted him with something she had never told another person in her life. He had been so understanding and compassionate, he had made her feel that nothing and no one would hurt her, and now he had been the one to hurt her the most.

Her phone rang, but she ignored it. She just knew that it was Oliver and he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. On impulse, she opened her closet and haphazardly threw an armful of clothes into a bag, before she took her phone and sent a text message to Oliver.

I'm sick. I won't come into the office or to Verdant for a few days, but that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Sara will be a perfect replacement. Felicity."

She hit send, but immediately regretted it. The text sounded like pure jealousy. Felicity gritted her teeth, disabled her GPS, picked up her car keys and left.

She had no idea where she was headed. There was her mother, but after Oliver and Sara she was the third last person Felicity wanted to see. she didn't have any other friends or family, but right now she only cared about getting out of Starling City as far and as fast as possible.

"Damn!" Oliver put his phone down on the desk. Why didn't she answer? He was getting a bad feeling about this. Their talk last night had been very personal. Felicity had told him about her devastating past, trembling, crying and apparently ashamed. Had it all been too much for her?

His phone signaled an incoming message. Oliver snatched it up and looked at the display. A text from Felicity. He took a deep breath, relief spreading through his chest, only to be immediately squashed when he read the message. Damn, damn, damn…he cursed silently. So somebody had indeed come into the basement when he and Sara had been practically glued together. And the message showed that it must have been Felicity. She had to think he was the worst kind of cad. Oliver felt almost physically sick as he grabbed his jacket and ran up the stairs, all but colliding with Diggle, who had just opened the door.

"Wow, Oliver, where's the fire? Do we have a new case?"

Oliver grimaced. "I need to find Felicity."

Immediately the bodyguard's expression changed. The IT girl was very important to him he saw her as a little sister. "What happened?"

"I was with her last night and she told me about her past. And just now I got a text message from her. I think she walked in on me and Sara as we…."

Diggle closed his eyes. "Don't say it. Oliver, you're such a damned idiot."

"I know, and I told Sara that I can't do this. I feel more for Felicity; I've somehow known all this time, but after last night I'm absolutely sure."

"Oliver, I hope you're going to fix this," Diggle said, giving Oliver a hard look. "You're my boss and my partner, but Felicity is like a little sister for me. If you her, you have me to deal with."

"I know, John, and I wouldn't forgive myself if…." Oliver answered and left Verdant.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks for the nice reviews and for following my new story **

**Thanks to Niagaraweasel , for translate. You`re simply the best ;)**

Felicity lay on the bed in her motel room. Three days ago she had arrived in the small town and since then she had been to one bar after the other, trying to numb her pain with alcohol. She hadn't so much as touched her phone in all that time, not caring about anything anymore.

Her nightmares had returned and she woke up drenched in sweat every night. It was always the same dream, the one she had had when she was a child.

"No, Steve, let her go, please!" her mother cried, placing herself protectively in front of the little girl standing before her father with big, tear-filled eyes, while he raised his hand to hit her. Andrea Smoak shielded her daughter with her body, so that he hit her instead, the power behind it sending her to the floor, while Felicity cried out for her mother.

That was the last memory Felicity had of her father. After that night he had disappeared and left Andrea alone with her 3-year-old daughter.

Felicity moved restlessly on the bed. Memories flashed like lightning before her eyes and suddenly she was no longer three, but ten years old.

"Mom, I'm home! I got an A for my science project and Mrs. Williams thinks I can jump two whole grades! Mom?" She ran into the living room and found her mother asleep on the couch, a bottle of vodka on the floor beside her. The cheapest kind, since they couldn't afford anything else. "Oh, Mom…" Felicity sighed. She walked over to her mother, grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. Then she looked around and began to clean up the flat.

Like every day in the last five years since the police had called with the news that her father had killed two people during a robbery, nothing had been the same. The situation had thrown her mother completely for a loop. They lived in a small town, where everybody knew everybody else and her mom just couldn't deal with all the whispers going around, so she drowned all of her sorrow in alcohol. Felicity had no friends, the other kids picked on her, calling her the daughter of a murderer and a drunk, so she concentrated on learning. She wanted to have a better life than her family, far away from Coast City.

Felicity shot up in bed, gasping for breath. Her eyes automatically went to the bottle of vodka on the nightstand. She grabbed it and took a big gulp. She was no better than her mother. She had always sworn to herself that she would never be like her and yet here she was, sitting in a seedy little motel for the last three days, drowning her sorrow and frustration just like her. Felicity started to cry hard as she took another swallow.

For the last three days Oliver had been completely beside himself. Felicity was gone; after her message he had gone to her house, shocked to see that some of her clothes were missing, together with her toothbrush and some other things from her bathroom. She had disabled her GPS and turned off her phone. Oliver and Diggle had done all they could think of to find her, but she wasn't with her mother or with Barry Allan. And Felicity didn't have any other friends.

Oliver had called every hotel and motel in and around Starling City, every hospital and holiday flat, but nothing. Felicity had apparently vanished without a trace.

As a last resort, Diggle had asked Lyla to search for Felicity's car. He was just as worried about their IT girl as Oliver. Felicity was like a sister for him and he had learned about her story a long time ago. When they had rebuilt the basement of Verdant after the earthquake in the Glades she had told him, because he had wondered, why no one had called Felicity to see if she was okay.

Oliver's phone rang. It was Diggle. "Oliver, Lyla found her car."

"Where is she?" the billionaire asked, his heart beating faster.

"She's in Williamscoast, about 250 miles from Starling City," Diggle answered.

"We'd never have found her there. Thanks, Diggle. I'm on my way right now."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. This is all my fault, John, and I have to try and fix it myself. Thanks for your help and please tell Lyla I owe her."

"Oliver, you're like my brother and Felicity is like my little sister. You don't owe anything to me or Lyla. Just bring her home and this time tell her what you feel for her."

"I will, John. Thanks." Oliver ended the call, grabbed his leather jacket and left the lair.

The billionaire went back to the Queen mansion and packed a couple of things before he climbed into his sports car. He hadn't even taken it out of the garage since his return from the island, but now he needed the speed to clear his head and to reach Felicity as quickly as possible.

When Felicity woke up, night had fallen over the small town of Williamscoast, but for her the day was only starting. Her head was pounding so she took the box of aspirin from her nightstand, popped out one of the pills and washed it down with another swallow of vodka. Then she went into the bathroom, jumped into the shower and dressed in a short, skin-tight red dress.

Dressed up to the nines she left the motel and went down the road to one of the bars that had become her second home during the last three days. Like every evening, a number of regulars sat at the bar, mixed with a few tourists, who had stopped in town for the night. And just like the last few evenings, a few men and women went up to the small stage and tried their hand – or rather their voice – at karaoke.

Felicity had been watching for the last three nights, but tonight she had decided to give it a go herself. She climbed onto the stage with a glass of whiskey in her hand.

At that moment Oliver walked into the bar. He had broken every speed record on the way and the rush of speed had skyrocketed his adrenaline level. He looked around, but couldn't find Felicity – until the sound of her voice drew his eyes to the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Felicity Smoak and I have been a guest in your beautiful city for a few days now, although to be honest, it reminds me more of a small town, but that's beside the point now. As I said, I came here a few days ago and every night I heard another one of you on this stage. So I thought, now it's my turn. You know, I ended up here because I just couldn't stand to stay in the city where I lived. The man I love and for whom I would give my life, loves another, my mother hates me and that's why I've been sitting here for the last three days, trying to drown my sorrows. Wow, apparently even whiskey can't make me stop rambling. I'm sorry. I should stop now and just start to sing. So, cue music."

The music started and Felicity began to sing.

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

Felicity had to swallow hard, tears pooling in her eyes, before she could sing the second verse.

Oliver's heart was breaking. How could he have been so stupid to hurt this woman so much….

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

The song ended, but Felicity still kept her eyes closed. The audience in the bar was absolutely silent. Only when Felicity opened her eyes again did they start to applaud and cheer. Felicity took a deep breath and thanked them before she placed the mic back on the stand, finished her whiskey in one big gulp and left the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody next chapter for you, hope you like it. **

**I know some people hate the way a let Felicity react, but sometimes when you really really hurt and heartbroken you react in a way you never expect. **

**But don´t worry you get the old Felicity back, because this story turns into a way I never expect lol. It was like a ride on a rollercoaster to write this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I need more of them ;) **

**Thanks niagaraweasel for translate and for your help when I can´t find a way to finish a chapter.**

Felicity went up to the bar and ordered another whiskey. Oliver followed her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity."

Startled, she turned around. "Oliver?"

"Felicity, I….I need to talk to you."

"I don't think we have anything more to talk about, Oliver, and now please excuse me, I have a date with a delicious whiskey." With these words Felicity turned away and left him standing. Oliver grimaced, but let her go. He chose a table, ordered a beer and watched his IT-girl.

After her performance, all the men in the bar crowded around her. She laughed with them and downed one drink after the other. Oliver's hands balled into fists as the distance between the men and Felicity became smaller and smaller. One or two of them even had their fingers on her body, making Oliver's adrenaline level rise again. He got up and went over to the group.

"Felicity, I think you had enough for tonight. I'll take you home."

Felicity looked up at him, but before she could say anything, one of the men had already wrapped his arm around her waist. "I think the lady can decide for herself if she had enough or not."

Oliver's blood was close to boiling, but he was trying to keep his temper in check. "I think you should stay out of this," he growled, his eyes going to Felicity, who gave him an amused look. "Felicity!".

"Oliver, meet my new friend Michael," she said, pointing to the man who had just spoken to Oliver. "He's nice, Oliver, and he doesn't kiss other women… I think."

Michael tightened his grip around her waist. "Is that the guy you talked about on the stage?"

Felicity nodded.

"Want me to hit him for you, babe?"

"No, thanks, Michael, I think he's not worth it." As soon as they had left her mouth, Felicity regretted her words. The alcohol turned her into a person who deliberately hurt others, just like her mother had done with her. She turned away, so that she didn't have to see the look on Oliver's face, knowing that she had hurt him.

Oliver took her arm. "Felicity, I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, but Michael answered for her. "I think the lady has said what she wanted to say, so you'd better get the hell out of Dodge, before my friends and I forget our good manners. We don't like to see a lady treated badly around here."

Oliver balled his fists. He knew that he could easily take on every one of these guys, but that wouldn't bring him Felicity back. She was hurt – badly – and she had every right to be. He had behaved like a damn idiot, hurting the one person who was honest, loyal and always at his side, and what's more, he had hurt the person he loved. He put ten dollars on the bar for the barkeeper and left.

Felicity turned around, her heart breaking for the second time. She made to follow him, but Michael put another drink down in front of her.

Two hours later, Felicity left the bar with Michael. She was drunk, her head was spinning and her legs felt like overcooked noodles. Michael supported her, and kept kissing her despite her protests.

"Michael, stop it. It was nice spending the evening with you, but I'm not taking you to my motel room, just to make that clear."

Michael tightened his grip around her and maneuvered her into the alley behind the bar. "Hey, hey, who said anything about a motel room? I think you can pay off the drinks right here." His hands moved to Felicity's thighs. She tried to push him away, but the alcohol considerably slowed her reactions.

"I think the lady has made herself clear and you should take your hands off her," Oliver's voice came from behind Michael.

"Oliver," Felicity gasped, relieved. He glanced at her briefly to see if she was okay, before his eyes turned to Michael, who gave him a mocking look.

"Didn't I already tell you to get lost? The lady's not interested in you," Michael taunted.

"And didn't the lady tell you to keep your hands off her?" Oliver grabbed Michael's hand and twisted his arm behind his back. "You should be the one to get lost and quickly, before I forget my good manners. Are we clear?"

"Hey, hey, keep cool, buddy, it's just a misunderstanding, I thought she was interested in me," Michael protested.

"Oliver pushed his arm up a little higher. "Which part of 'no' didn't you understand? Now get lost!" The billionaire let go of him and Michael hurriedly left.

Oliver walked over to Felicity, who was still leaning against the wall. She hadn't moved an inch. Carefully, Oliver took her hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

Felicity flinched. "Hey, hey, don't worry, it's me," Oliver told her in his soft voice. Felicity's fingers tightened around his hand as she looked at him. "Oliver, I'm sorry for what I said earlier…"

She stopped and turned away from Oliver as her stomach revolted. All that alcohol over the last few days had been a little too much and now it all came back out. Oliver was at her side immediately, holding back her hair and supporting her.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing," Felicity said, after she had wiped her mouth with a handkerchief Oliver had handed her.

He had to grin. "Don't worry, you're not the first woman I've had to do that for."

"Great, not even there I'm special," Felicity mumbled, leaning against Oliver's shoulder as she was hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"Felicity, you are very special," Oliver whispered into her ear as he picked her up and put her into his car to take her back to the motel.

"Felicity, I'm sorry that I disappointed you. That thing with Sara, that was stupid of me, but it had nothing to do with love. We were both lost and lonely at that moment and didn't expect anything from each other. Sara is gone, back to Nyssa. She loves her and I…" Oliver stopped for a moment to take a deep breath," I love you. I've loved you for a damn long time now, but I was afraid to tell you."

He turned around to Felicity and saw that she had fallen asleep in her seat. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand to stroke a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. You are my angel and I will prove it to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter ;) **

**Thanks for every Review, for follow and favorite this story. **

**And thanks to niagraweasel she's the best, because she translate all my stories. THANK YOU!**

Oliver opened the passenger door and gently lifted Felicity out of the car. He didn't want to wake her, so he had already taken her room key out of her handbag. Deftly he opened the door to her room, his IT girl held safely in his arms.

When he entered the room, he was shocked. Clothes and empty vodka bottles were strewn everywhere. Gently he placed Felicity on the bed, taking off her coat and shoes. Felicity mumbled something in her sleep that he couldn't understand, then she turned over and let out a deep breath.

Oliver took a good long look at her. She seemed even smaller than before, much more vulnerable – and all of it was his fault. For just a moment Oliver thought about returning to his own room, but he decided against it. Too great was his fear that in the morning she might be on the run again. No, he had to explain everything to her and lay his cards on the table. He picked up the discarded vodka bottles, threw the empty ones into the trash and took the others into the bathroom, pouring their contents down the drain. It couldn't go on like this; he remembered that Felicity had told him how much she had hated her mother for drinking all the time.

When the room was cleaned up again, Oliver went over to his room to pick up a pillow and blanket, returned to her room and lay down on her couch. Sleep refused to come, he couldn't get the image of Felicity on the stage in her short red dress out of his mind. She had never mentioned that she had an incredible singing voice. If he didn't love her already, he would have fallen in love with her at that moment.

Just as he was about to finally drift off, he heard Felicity whimper. Immediately he jumped up, went over to the bed and sat down beside her. Her hair was damp and there was a sheen of sweat on her face. Suddenly she started flailing her arms. "No, no, don't…please…. mooooooooom!" she cried out.

"Hey, hey, Felicity, it's okay, wake up, it's just a bad dream," Oliver said soothingly. At first, Felicity didn't react, then she suddenly shot up and clutched him tightly, as if her life depended on him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for just such a moment for so long, but under very different circumstances.

"I'm here, I've got you, nothing can happen to you, okay?" His soft voice was like a soothing balm for her soul. Even if he had broken her heart, Oliver Queen was like a drug; he might hurt her, but she needed him to survive. On the one hand she hated this dependency, because she had always been her own woman, but on the other hand she was grateful for the fact that there was someone in her life who was there for her and worried about her.

Oliver loosened his hold to look at her, and her said and fear-filled eyes hit him right in the heart. "Felicity, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. That thing with Sara shouldn't have happened, there's no excuse for that, I know. But I was so confused in that moment, after all that had happened with Thea and my mother, I just wanted to feel something other than grief and desperation, I wanted to feel safe."

Felicity couldn't hold his gaze, so she closed her eyes, a few tears trickling down her face. "Why her?"

Oliver let out a long, heavy breath. "Because in that moment she didn't expect anything from me, no love, no feelings… we know each other. We both knew that it was nothing more than sex to stop our thoughts and our loneliness. Sara loves Nyssa and she's on her way to her to disappear together."

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have been there for you, too."

"It would have been wrong, Felicity. I love you. I want a relationship with you, not just a one night stand; you're far too good for that."

The words were meant to sound reassuring, but all they did was hurt her. He loved her but slept with another woman? The alcohol, her nightmares about the past, his words…it was all too much. She wanted to be strong, but she just couldn't, too many emotions were warring in her head and in her heart.

"I trusted you, Oliver. I completely changed my life for you. I told you about my past, I would give my life for you and all you have is a feeble excuse that I'm too good for a night with you? You love me, but you sleep with a woman you don't love? I don't understand. I though love means respecting and cherishing each other and only wanting to be with each other. Am I just too old fashioned and that's why I'm alone? Or was my mother right and I'm nothing more than a stupid mistake, who doesn't deserve to live and be happy?" Her voice became more and more brittle and the trickle of tears had turned into a veritable flood. Oliver tried to take her into his arms again, but she resisted. "You'd better go now, Oliver."

His jaw clenched. He couldn't just go, not like this.

"I won't go, Felicity. I'm not giving you up without a fight. What you described, that's exactly what love is, and I was a damn idiot for not telling you sooner. I stayed away from you because I was afraid to hurt you." He tried to touch her again, and when he took her hand she didn't pull back. "Felicity, I thought you deserve someone better than me. What am I? A broken billionaire, who has made an awful lot of mistakes in his life. My body and mind are covered with scars that will never heal. Felicity, you always seemed so perfect to me. You were so far removed from the darkness that surrounds me. The closer we worked together, the more I felt how good you are for me, that your rambling and your support make my life worth living. You believe in me and bring me back down to earth when my emotions and my rage get the better of me. I love you more than anyone or anything else in my life and I don't want just one meaningless night, I want to spend my life, my future with you. Not just the job, but everything. Felicity, give me a chance and I swear to God I won't disappoint you again. I need you…I love you and I'm complete only with you."

Slowly his lips came closer to hers and Felicity's heart began to beat fast and erratically. "Oliver," she whispered, but before she could get any farther, his lips touched hers and she could feel the swarm of butterflies in her belly spread throughout the rest of her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews it made me so happy **

**As I start this story I want to write a story where Felicity is hurt because of Sara and Oliver, but then everything get out of control and the story turned ;) **

**Niagaraweasel thanks so much for everything you are the best :* **

„Oliver, I love you too," Felicity answered, breathless after the seemingly never-ending kiss. Her nausea and the fog clouding her brain had miraculously disappeared.

"Felicity, I promise I won't disappoint you again," Oliver said, still feeling almost paralyzed. Felicity's lips were even softer and gentler than he had imagined. The kiss had been magical, transporting him into total ecstasy. He had never before had the feeling that a woman could drive him out of his mind with a single kiss, which proved once again just how special Felicity was for him. His eyes fixed on her and a smile formed on his lips when he saw the sparkle in her eyes

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Felicity asked, holding his gaze. As usual, she felt like she could happily drown in his eyes.

"I'm just happy that I have you back," Oliver answered dreamily. Felicity wordlessly caressed his cheek. He let out a deep breath and gathered his thoughts again. "So, what had you so spooked? Nightmare?"

Now Felicity lowered her eyes and Oliver knew he had hit the bullseye. "Hey, look at me," he said, placing a hand under her chin and gently but firmly tilting her head up again. "Felicity, I'm here for you and I'm not going away again."

"After I told you the whole story, the nightmares have come back," Felicity admitted, her voice barely audible.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. "That's over now."

Felicity looked at him questioningly. Oliver let go of her and stood up. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and lay down on the bed. Completely dumbfounded, Felicity swallowed hard. The man was so unbelievably sexy that he made her blood boil.

"Come here," Oliver said, patting the bed beside him. Still in a daze, Felicity lay down beside him and Oliver immediately closed his arms around her. "No evil nightmare can get you now, I will keep them all away," he whispered into her ear.

The IT girl relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes.

The insistent ringing of his phone woke Oliver up the next morning. He didn't want to move, Felicity's warm, soft body snuggled against his just felt too good.

"Oliver, pick it up, it might be important," Felicity mumbled sleepily.

Oliver had to grin. Carefully he pulled his arm out from under her head, dropped a kiss on her neck and got out of bed to take the call. On the display he could see that the caller was Diggle.

"Hey, John, what's up?"

"Oliver, have you found Felicity?"

"Yes, I have, everything's okay," Oliver said, looking over to the bed. Felicity had hogged the whole bed, snuggled deeply under the covers. At this moment she didn't look like an MIT graduate, but like a vulnerable angel.

"Oliver? Oliver!"

"Sorry, Diggle, what did you say? I was distracted."

"I asked if you if you explained everything and managed to work it out between the two of you."

Oliver grinned. "Yes, we did."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. In that case you can come back to Starling City right away."

Oliver's expression changed. The grin disappeared, replaced by a frown. "What's wrong?"

"We have a new case – the Clock King."

"We'll leave right away. Meet us at Verdant in three hours."

"Okay, see you then."

Oliver put the phone back on the table and walked over to the bed. "Hey, you have to get up now," he whispered into Felicity's ear, placing a kiss on her neck after each word.

Felicity relaxed. "I don't want to get up, it's far to early."

"I'm sorry. I'd rather stay in bed with you, too, but Diggle needs us back at Verdant as quickly as possible."

Felicity turned around and looked at Oliver. "Who said I'm coming back with you?"

Oliver blanched. "I…I thought everything was clear and you had forgiven me for being a damn idiot."

Her face remained serious. "Yes, it is and I have, but I won't go back to Starling City."

"Please tell me you're not serious about that…"

Felicity laughed out loud. "Gotcha!"

"Felicity, you are going to regret that," Oliver growled and began to tickle her.

"Oh no, please….Oliver, stop…. please, Oliver…" Felicity squirmed under the merciless assault of his fingers. Oliver stopped for a moment and leaned over her. Felicity stopped squirming and their lips met in an explosive kiss.

"If we didn't have an emergency in Starling City, I would spend the whole day in this motel room with you," Felicity said, leaning in for another kiss.

"And I probably wouldn't say no to that," Oliver answered.

Felicity's hands glided across his back before she tightened her arms around him.

"Felicity…." Oliver breathed, finding it hard to keep his composure. He had waited so long for a moment like this, but here and now wasn't the right place and time.

"Felicity, I'm going to hate myself for this in a minute, because I'd like nothing better than to feel all of you, but this isn't the right time. I don't want just a quickie in a cheap motel room, I want to show you that I love you."

Felicity looked at him and gave him another kiss. "Then I hope you'll show me soon. I waited so long for this moment." She got out of bed, winked at Oliver and began to undress in front of him. She was still wearing the dress from last night and now she let it slide slowly down her body to pool around her feet. Oliver's breath hissed sharply through his teeth. Felicity in nothing but lacy lingerie left him breathless.

"I'll just take a quick shower, then we can go."

Oliver didn't react, completely captivated by the sight in front of him.

Felicity had to smile. He definitely found her hot and she loved the thought that she could rattle him like this. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked deep into his eyes. "Oliver, did you hear me? I'm going to take a shower and then we can go back."

Feeling Felicity's bare skin against his own was just too much; his predatory instinct kicking in with full force. To hell with his words about the cheap motel room, he would show her here and now just how much he loved her and how easily she was driving him crazy. Without a word he stood up with her still in his arms. Felicity squealed in surprise when he carried her into the bathroom, kissing her again. He turned on the water and slowly undressed first her and then himself. With another kiss, he herded her into the shower, the hot water heating their already flushed bodies even more.

He pinned Felicity against the tiled wall, burying one hand in her hair and leaned in for another kiss. With the other hand he raised her thigh, so that she pressed even closer against him. "That's not what I had planned, but you drive me out of my mind, Felicity. I love you."

"I love you too, Oliver, and this is absolutely perfect." Felicity's hands wandered down to his toned, taut butt. Oliver moaned. Felicity felt so good… simply perfect.

Forgetting everything around them, they just let their emotions run wild. The playboy, who had had any number of women, had to admit that he had underestimated his hot IT girl. She definitely didn't need to learn anything. They were completely in harmony and seemed to be on exactly the same wavelength when it came to sex. An explosion of emotions and sheer lust spread simultaneously through their bodies.

When he could breathe again, Oliver looked into Felicity's eyes. "Wow.. that was…incredible. You drive me absolutely crazy."

Felicity smiled. "I knew all those gymnastics classes had to pay off some time."

"Ms. Smoak, you are not only, damn beautiful, intelligent, sexy and clever. No, you're also damn hot and completely insatiable."

"And you, Mr. Queen, are not only clever and sinfully handsome, you're also incredibly good at satisfying the lust of a woman in every way, shape or form. Do you want me to let you in on my most secret wish, that I've had from the first day I became your personal assistant?"

Oliver leaned his arms against the wall on either side of her face, water streaming down over his hair. Felicity realized that even after the incredible experience a few minutes ago, she still couldn't get enough of him."

"I would like to hide under your desk and pleasure you," she said, not taking her eyes off his face.

Oliver saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. This side of her was completely new to him, but he found it unbelievably sexy. "Ms. Smoak, you should definitely try that some time. And I should definitely act on my next thought."

"And what would that be, Mr. Queen?" the blonde asked sassily.

"That we're not done here yet, and that the drive back has to wait a little longer."

He trailed his tongue slowly down her body, until he knelt in front of her.

Felicity closed her eyes, a moan coming over her lips.

Oliver looked up at her and grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter for you guys and I told you in one of the early chapters this story turns in another way. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews**

**Niagaraweasel thanks so much without you nobody could read my stories. I`m so thankful you translate my stories.**

Oliver and Felicity drove back to Starling City. The billionaire had a smile on his face. For once, everything in his life was going right. The woman he loved loved him back and they were even working together. Felicity was the one person he could be around day and night and he still couldn't get enough of her. He looked over to her and found her concentrated on her tablet.

"What?" Felicity asked without looking up. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her and it sent a shiver of delight down her spine.

Oliver grinned and turned his eyes back to the road. "Nothing."

Now the IT girl did look up at him. "Oliver?"

"I just like looking at you."

Felicity smiled and concentrated on her tablet again.

"Okay….and I want to know what you're doing," Oliver said, turning off the road at a gas station.

"I'm trying to get information on the Clock King, but I can't find anything."

Oliver stopped the car. "Try under his real, William Tockman, he's bound to have a record."

Felicity blanched visibly as she looked at Oliver. "WHAT?"

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Oliver got out of the car, opened the passenger door and knelt in front of his PA.

"William….Tockman…is the name of my father…"

Oliver's eyes widened. That couldn't be true…

With trembling fingers Felicity typed the name into the FBI database and a few seconds later his file popped up, complete with a foto. "It is you." Felicity whispered, a single tear trickling down her face.

Oliver placed a hand on her knee. "Hey, everything will be alright, okay? If it's too much for you, Diggle and I will handle this one alone."

"I haven't seen him in twenty years. So this is what became of him after the robbery." Felicity skimmed through her father's file. "A criminal computer specialist who can hack into any system."

"Hey….hey, look at me." Oliver knew the thought that was running through Felicity's mind. She believed herself to be no better than her father. "You're not like him, okay? You're the person with the purest heart there is. You may have the same genes and the same abilities, but you're nothing like him."

Felicity didn't say a word, staring blindly at her tablet.

"I'll just fill up the car, is that okay with you?"

Felicity nodded, lost in thought.

The remaining drive back was spent in silence. Felicity stared out of the window and Oliver would have bet good money that she was thinking about her childhood. Every now and then she unobtrusively wiped off a tear.

Felicity had been sitting in front of her computers for hours, soaking up every bit of information about her father. During his time in prison he had become interested in computers. After his release he had got the chance to prove himself as an IT expert in a big company. A few years later he had started to hack into the systems of other companies to eliminate them as competitors. The FBI got wind of the matter, but William Tockman had already disappeared before they could catch him. During his time with the company he had lived alone in one of the most well-to-do areas of Gotham City, while Felicity and her mother had been glad if they had food on the table.

Anger started to rise in Felicity. She would catch the man and confront him.

"Felicity!" Diggle's voice called out loudly behind her.

Startled, the IT girl turned around. "What?"

"Oliver left, there's been another bank robbery."

Felicity pushed aside her thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand. The Starling City National Bank had reported a robbery. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and immediately a green, blinking dot appeared on the screen, marking Oliver's position. Two unknown red dots followed shortly after that.

Felicity turned on her headset. "Oliver, can you hear me?"

"I'm here, Felicity," Oliver answered.

"The bank is empty, but there are two persons in the next side street."

"On my way."

"It won't do you any good, you're too late," an unfamiliar voice broke in.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"There's someone in our comm system," Felicity answered. Her heart was hammering; she knew exactly who it was.

"You're a clever girl. But not clever enough. You think you and your system are secure," the voice said triumphantly.

Diggle looked at Felicity. She was typing frantically, silent tears running down her face. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Felicity nodded.

"Very soon a bus and a train will collide. The Arrow cannot be in two places at once. What's more important – two bank robbers getting away or a lot of innocent people dying?"

Felicity checked the bus and train routes. "Oliver, he disabled the barrier at the East Road crossing. The ten o'clock Greyhound from Central City will collide with the train from Gotham."

"On my way, Felicity."

"Felicity…." the voice sounded again. "A beautiful name for a clever woman."

Felicity swallowed hard. "My father chose it."

"So what would your father say to you turning into a criminal?"

"Felicity, stop it, he's playing with you," Diggle warned her, but the blonde kept typing, trying to hack into the Clock King's system.

"He couldn't say anything. He left us and became a criminal himself."

"So you're just like him. That's got to hurt," the voice taunted.

Diggle gave her a warning look. He knew mind games like this from his time in the military. If you weren't up to them, it was easy to make a big mistake.

"No, not at all, he's just isn't worth it," Felicity countered sharply, jabbing the enter key.

On William Tockman's monitor a new window opened, displaying a foto of him as a young man together with Felicity. He froze. Was that his Felicity hacking into his system?

"Felicity…." he said, his voice softer than before.

"Yes."

Diggle watched the scene, wondering what was going on. Just how did Felicity know Tockman?

"So the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree," Tockman said, his tone sharper again. Apparently the initial shock had faded.

"Oh yes, it does, because I will catch you and see to it that you get your just punishment for all your criminal activities and for what you did to us." Felicity hit the enter key again and severed the connection.

"The bus has been stopped at the last second. I'm coming back." Oliver's voice sounded in her ear, but she didn't listen. She switched off her headset, dropped it on her desk, grabbed her things and left.

"Felicity!" Diggle called after her. Felicity raised her hands to stop him. She didn't want to talk about her father, she just wanted to be alone.

She hurried up the stairs to Verdant. She definitely needed a drink, and a damn strong one, too.

Thea was behind the bar. "Felicity, right? Does my brother have a problem with his computer again?"

"Yes….he's not exactly careful… I don't know what kind of websites he visits, but he keeps getting one virus after the other on his hard drive," Felicity answered, forcing a smile.

Thea smiled back, although she didn't believe a word if it. Probably her brother kept her at Verdant for far less platonic reasons. "Okay, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a whiskey, preferably a triple one.

Thea startled, but didn't say anything.

Felicity stared at her glass for a moment, before taking a sip. God, she really was just like her parents – drowning her sorrows with alcohol like her mother and illegally hacking computer systems like her father. And she had so wanted to be nothing like them. She raised the glass again and drained it in one big gulp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for every review to every single person who follow and favorite my story. **

**Thank you so much Niagaraweasel for translate my story and for helping me. **

Oliver entered the basement at Verdant to find Diggle sitting in Felicity's chair. "Where's Felicity?"

"She left."

"When and where to?"

"Oliver, I don't know, but what the hell is going on here? She was crying and she sent Tockman a photo."

"WHAT? The bastard had blocked me, I thought their conversation had ended."

Diggle frowned. "Oh no, not at all. He tried to corner her, but she shot back and she must have hit him full on."

The billionaire let out a deep breath and perched on the edge of Felicity's desk. "William Tockman his Felicity's father. He left her years ago."

Diggle's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"When did she leave?" Oliver asked.

"About twenty minutes ago. Want me to drive you?"

Oliver shook his head, put his bow away and grabbed his clothes to get changed.

Felicity was sitting on her couch wrapped in her bathrobe, a cup of coffee in her hand, and flipped through the pages of a photo album. She didn't hear the knock on her door, too deep in thought, her eyes fixed on a photo of herself and a man who carried her on his arm and kissed her forehead. His eyes were filled with love and pride. Silent tears were running down Felicity's face.

The ringing of her phone made her flinch. She looked at the display and saw Oliver's picture.

"Oliver?"

"Felicity, why don't you open your door?"

Startled, she got up, hurried to the front door and opened it to find Oliver leaning against the door frame, phone in hand, giving her his incredible smile.

"Hey," he said, speaking into the phone but looking at Felicity.

"Hey," she answered, lowering her hand with her own phone and letting Oliver in. She closed the door behind him and just looked at him. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

After a while, Oliver let go and took a closer look at Felicity. She looked so fragile and vulnerable in her bathrobe. "What happened?"

Felicity walked over to the couch, sat down and wrapped a blanket around herself. The safety and warmth she had felt a moment ago in Oliver's arms had suddenly disappeared.

"He hacked into our comm system and I couldn't stop him. He blocked you and then started to play mind games with me. He asked about my family, one thing led to another and I sent him a picture of him holding me in his arm. Then I severed the connection." Felicity wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself.

Oliver regarded her for a moment, then his eyes fell on the photo album. "May I?"

Felicity nodded and Oliver flipped through the photos. Even as a baby Felicity had been incredibly beautiful. For the first two years she laughed in every photo with her father, but after that Oliver noticed a change. In the later pictures Felicity was different, she looked frightened and her eyes seemed to cry for help.

Oliver raised his eyes and Felicity noticed him looking at her. "By that time things between us weren't very good anymore, it was shortly before he left us. That's why the album ends there. My mother didn't have the time to take any more pictures."

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered. He saw how vulnerable she was, even though she tried to put up a brave front.

"You don't have to, I can live with it," Felicity answered, her voice breaking. "I just didn't expect to ever see him again."

"Felicity, I want you to take time off from Verdant until we have caught Tockman."

"Oh no, Oliver, I won't. When I'm not with you, he'll hack the whole system and get his hands on all the data. He'll find out your real identity and I won't let that happen. I can deal with it, okay?" Her firm, steady eyes bored into Oliver. He knew she wanted to prove her strength, but right now she was just as vulnerable inside as that little three-year-old girl in the photo album.

"Okay, but if something is wrong, I want you to talk to me about it."

Felicity nodded, but she didn't look at him. "I will."

"Hey," Oliver said, placing his fingers under her chin. "Look at me, Felicity. I want this thing between us to work, I really mean it, and this here is the first step. Tell me about your feelings."

She looked into his brilliant blue eyes, her own filling with tears that were finding their way down her cheeks. "What did I do wrong in my life?"

Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"I was always a quiet child, I didn't cry, I slept through the night from the beginning and I haven't been a burden for my family. My parents always told me that they wanted to have me. But if he loved me, why did my father turn out the way he did? Why did my mother always make me feel that it was my fault? I did everything that had to be done so we wouldn't end up out on the street, while she lay drunk on the couch. Why?"

Oliver didn't say anything, but he could feel the rage rising inside of him. She didn't deserve this.

"I managed to do everything on my own, and after I got my degree I could finally leave that life behind. I thought I had finally made it and now he shows up out of the blue and everything comes back to haunt me again. I feel like I'm ten years old again, helpless vulnerable and useless."

"Felicity, you're neither of these things. You're an incredibly intelligent, strong and beautiful woman. You don't have to hide yourself and you don't have to go through it alone this time. I love you and I will always be there for you, just like Diggle will be. We will watch over you and protect you."

"Thanks." Felicity wiped off her tears and leaned against Oliver's chest. "Could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."

Oliver gently tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't have left anyway. I need you close to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 for you**

**Niagaraweasel you are the best, thank you for translate. **

**Thanks for every single review I love to read them. **

Felicity was sitting at her desk in the QC office. It was quiet, since Oliver was in a meeting with Isabel and important business partners. The IT girl had a smile on her face. Oliver had been incredible. He hadn't left her alone and it had been even better than the evening before the whole Sara disaster. But there was a difference; now she and Oliver were together. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. And one day maybe even Felicity Queen. The thought made her smile again. Mmhhh… what would their babies look like? Felicity opened her web browser and searched for a baby generator. Suddenly the screen turned black.

"Damn, what's wrong now?" she cursed, hitting the enter key. The screen came to life again, startling her. It showed a photo of her and her father.

"That can't be…" Felicity's fingers flew across the keyboard. William Tockman had hacked into the QC system, he was that brilliant. She tried to block him. Luckily he had only managed to hack into her computer, not the whole network. A countdown appeared superimposed over the picture of her and her father.

10…..Felicity tried to locate him

9…..she tried to lock him out

8…..7…..6…..5…..4…..

3…..another message appeared on the screen. Let's see if you're better than your old dad

2…..time's running out

1…..BOOOM!

Felicity cried out when her computer exploded. She raised her arms protectively in front of her face, but to no avail.

Oliver heard the explosion and came running out of the conference room. Smoke and the smell of burnt plastic rose into his nose as he made his way over to Felicity's desk. Normally it took only a few steps, but the smoke and the feeling of panic that blossomed in his chest, it felt more like miles.

Felicity was crouched behind her desk, pressing her trembling body as tightly as possible against the wall. Oliver's heart almost stopped at the sight of her and the small cuts on her face. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her hand to pull her up. Felicity cried out in pain and Oliver quickly let go again, picking her up in his arms without a word. He had to get her to safety as quickly as possible.

As he carried her out of the office, firemen and security had already arrived and were evacuating the conference room. Oliver carried Felicity into the stairwell. Despite her protests that she was okay, he didn't put her down until they had reached the ground floor lobby.

"Felicity, what happened?" Oliver asked gently.

"He hacked into my computer and then…." Felicity stopped for a second. "Then everything exploded."

Oliver took a closer look at her. "We need a paramedic.

"Show me your arm" he said, still in that soft, gentle tone.

Felicity carefully raised her right hand and held it out to him, grimacing in pain. She had tried to protect her face from the worst of the blast and it showed.

"Damn," Oliver cursed. Felicity's hand and wrist were covered in burns and full of splinters. It would take months before she would be able to type – or do pretty much anything else – again without pain.

The paramedics hurried over to them. Oliver reluctantly moved aside. His pulse was still racing and he had no idea what had happened and why Felicity's computer had gone up in flames. His only thought had been to get her safely out of the office.

"Oliver!" the CEO heard a voice call out behind him. He turned around and saw Diggle hurrying towards him. "What happened? The head of QC security called me that a bomb had exploded?"

Oliver spoke to Diggle but his eyes immediately went back to Felicity when a small whimper came over her lips. "Tockman apparently hacked into our system, but I have no idea about the explosion. I was in a meeting, there was a loud bang, I ran out and saw our office filled with smoke."

Diggle's eyes went over to Felicity. The paramedics were crowded around her, her eyes were glassy, but she tried to put on a brave front.

"How is she?" the bodyguard asked.

"Mostly okay, I think, but she has burns on her hand and wrist."

"No, please, that's not necessary. Oliver!" Felicity called out Oliver immediately went over to her and the doctor addressed him. "Mr. Queen, please talk to your employee. We need to take her to the hospital, we have no way to get the splinters out and treat the burns here."

Oliver looked at his girlfriend. He knew about her fear of hospitals. Kneeling in front of her, he tried to convince her. "Felicity, the doctor is right, they need to properly treat your hand and they can't do that right here."

Felicity looked at him with big eyes, shy and frightened. It reminded him of the picture with her and her father. "Can you come with me?"

Oliver grinned at her and caressed the uninjured side of her face. "Of course. I'm not going to leave you alone." He looked at the doctor. "Can I go in the ambulance with Ms. Smoak?"

"Of course, Mr. Queen, that's no problem."

Oliver nodded his thanks and went over to Diggle. "John, could you take care of things here and find out what caused the explosion? Felicity isn't quite up to answering those questions right now."

"I will, Oliver. I'll let you know when I find anything."

"Thanks."

Diggle walked over to Felicity. He looked at her hand and was shocked at the severity of the injuries. At least second if not third degree burns. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered something in her ear. A smile appeared on her lips and she pressed Diggle's hand with her good one.

Oliver watched the whole scene and realized just how close they had become in the last two years. They had been through so much together – life and death, grief and pain, but also victories. These two people were more than just his friends, they had become his family. Diggle was like a brother and Felicity was the woman he loved.

"Mr. Queen, we're ready." The voice of the doctor jolted Oliver out of his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up for you guys hope you like it. ;) **

**Thanks for every review and special thanks to the best translator and friend Niagaraweasel so happy that we met here. **

Felicity was lying on a gurney in the ER. Oliver held her uninjured hand, while a nurse prepared the infusion.

The CEO grinned at his girlfriend. "Felicity, it isn't that bad, just a little prick and then the cleaning and dressing of your hand won't hurt."

"No, I can manage, really," Felicity pleaded.

The nurse came over to them, carrying a tray. "Ms. Smoak, trust me, this is not going to hurt. Getting the splinters out of your arm won't be a walk in the park and we have no other way to numb the area, we have to do it with an infusion."

Felicity swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be brave."

Oliver gave her a kiss and let go of her hand.

"Close your eyes, Ms. Smoak, it'll be over in a second," the nurse said, quickly and efficiently putting in the in-dwelling cannula and attaching the infusion.

It took less than ten minutes for Felicity's eyes to grow heavy. "Oliver…."

"I'm right here, Felicity, don't worry, I won't leave you alone"

"Please don't go away when the doctor comes."

"Don't worry, just close your eyes and go to sleep, I will stay here and make sure that they do a good job," Oliver reassured his girlfriend, gently stroking her hair.

The pain meds had Felicity drifting off into a deep sleep, where all of the tension of the last few days completely disappeared.

The CEO didn't move an inch from her side. The doctor told him to leave several times, but a few well-chosen words from the billionaire soon took care of that. Felicity's injuries were worse than suspected. Definitely third degree burns and although she would regain full mobility of her hand and wrist, the burns would probably leave permanent scars. When they were finished, the doctor spoke to Oliver. "Mr. Queen, we would like to keep Ms. Smoak overnight for observation, just in case she develops a fever. Burns like these have a tendency to get infected. You've seen yourself just how many splinters we had to remove and that significantly increases the risk of an infection"

"Ms. Smoak isn't exactly the biggest fan of hospitals. Isn't there a way for her to go home right away?"

"Someone needs to check every few hours if she is developing a fever or nausea and according to her file, Ms. Smoak does not have family here in Starling City, so outside of the hospital this level of observation cannot be guaranteed. It is admirable of you as her boss to be so concerned for her, but under the given circumstances I really can't allow it."

"I think you're getting something wrong here, Doctor. Ms. Smoak isn't just an employee, she is my partner. It is true that she does not have any blood relatives here, but she does have family – me."

A smile appeared on the doctor's face. He had already wondered about the CEO's obvious concern.

"That explains a lot, Mr. Queen. Under these circumstances I can let Ms. Smoak go home. Please come into my office and I can explain what you need to look out for."

Oliver nodded and followed the doctor.

Felicity's head was pounding. Where was she? Slowly and carefully she opened her eyes, but everything around her was dark. She felt something holding her down, raised her hand to find out what it was and discovered that it was an arm. "Oliver…." she breathed.

Immediately a light came on. "Felicity, are you okay?"

"Yes….of course, but where am I? How did I get here?" she asked, confused.

Oliver sat up and gently stroked a strand of hair out of her face. God, she was even more beautiful sitting before him sleepily and confused, her hair tousled. "I brought you home with me from the hospital. They gave you pretty strong pain meds and you slept for the past twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?! Oh my God, I slept the whole day!"

Oliver had to laugh. That was so Felicity not to worry ab out her hand, even though she had no idea yet, how bad it was, but that she had slept away the whole day.

"Hey, that's not important. The important thing is that you're here with me and that you're okay." Oliver looked at her and felt her forehead.

"What are you doing?" the IT girl asked, surprised.

"Checking to see if you have developed a fever. The doctor said you're only allowed to go home if someone watches over you and checks your temperature every two hours."

Felicity's expression became more serious. "How bad is it?" she asked, looking down at her bandaged hand.

"Third degree burns and you had a lot of splinters in your hand. The doctor said you should be able to move your hand again in about eight weeks, but you might have permanent scars." With every word Oliver watched Felicity closely.

"Eight weeks…." Felicity repeated, lost in thought.

"Hey, it's not so bad, we'll get through it together, right? I will find Tockman and he'll get his punishment."

"How are you going to catch him? You don't know enough about computers and even I couldn't stop him."

"Sara is on her way, I called her and asked her to help."

Felicity shook her head and a sad smile appeared on her face as she stood up. "Sara, of course, who else."

"Felicity, I can't do this alone, how can I catch the guy who did this to you and protect you at the same time? I can do a lot of things, but I can't be in two places at once."

"You don't need to protect me, Oliver." Felicity got dressed, finding it more difficult than she had expected with just one hand.

Oliver stood up. "What are you doing?" He came around the bed and over to her.

"I'm getting dressed, what else should I do?"

Oliver tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but Felicity shook it off. "Please, Oliver, don't."

"What's this supposed to mean? You and I both know I won't let you go."

"Really?" Felicity glared at him. "You and I both know that I'm totally superfluous when Sara's around. I don't want to just stand there like a stupid little idiot again." Felicity put on her coat and grabbed her handbag.

Oliver raked a hand through his hair. "I love you, Felicity Smoak, and you are not going to walk out that door."

Felicity stopped for a moment. "I love you too, Oliver, but all that pain is still too fresh. Every time I'll see you and Sara, all I will be able to think about is the two of you together, naked and kissing. It's frightening how close together grief and happiness can be if you love someone. When I woke up, my life was all sunshine and roses, but right now the sunshine is gone and the roses have wilted."

Felicity opened the door and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all your reviews and for follow my story.

Thanks to the best translator in the world niagaraweasel

Have fun ;)

„Felicity, wait!" Oliver shook off the brief shock of seeing her leave and went after her.

"Oliver, please, just let it go," the blonde IT girl replied, trying hard not to cry. But the billionaire didn't give up so easily. He took her arm and turned her around to him. Her eyes were full of pain, just like his.

"Felicity, I love you and Sara will never take your place in my heart. I know that I have hurt you so badly and I also know that it will take time for me to earn your trust again, but I am serious – I want this thing between us to work, not for a few weeks or months, but forever."

Felicity took a step back, but Oliver closed the distance between them again. "I'm not letting you go, Felicity." His soft voice sent a shiver down her spine. Unable to say anything, she just nodded. His lips met hers, soft, gentle and loving, just like every one of his words in the last five minutes.

Oliver broke the kiss and looked at Felicity. He needed her to survive, she gave him strength and security. "Please don't go."

"I'll stay – under one condition," Felicity answered. One hand resting on the back of his neck, she pulled him close against her. "Show me, how much you love me."

Oliver looked into her face and gave her one of those incredibly sweet, erotic smiles she loved so much. Gently pushing her against the wall, he looked deep into Felicity's eyes for a moment and buried his hands in her shiny golden hair before he gently kissed her lips. A very pleasant shiver ran through Felicity's body.

Oliver had cancelled all meetings at QC for the next day. After the smoke had cleared, Diggle had informed him about the damage. It was worse than they had thought and both men were glad that Felicity hadn't been more seriously injured.

They met in the basement at Verdant early next morning. Diggle had brought coffee for everyone. Felicity switched on her computers, but found it very difficult to type with just one hand. She tried using both, but gave up quickly, when the pain became too bad.

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. "Felicity, you're not supposed to use your injured hand."

Felicity took a deep breath. "I know, but how else are we supposed to find Tockman, neither of you will be able to track him."

"I can track him, if you give me instructions," a female voice sounded from the door. Diggle, Oliver and Felicity looked up. Sara smiled at them as she came down the stairs. Her eyes turned to Felicity. "Oliver told me what happened. I'm sorry."

"Good to see you, Sara," Felicity said – and meant it. Although Sara and Oliver had been together, Sara had never wished her ill, on the contrary, she had always been honest and friendly.

"Good to see you, too, although I'd have preferred a wedding to a psychodad."

"Sara…." Oliver threw her a dark look.

"I'm sorry, Felicity."

"It's okay, Sara. I couldn't have said it better myself."

Sara took a seat beside Felicity at the computers. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, then tell me where to search and what to look for," Sara offered.

Felicity pushed the keyboard over to Sara and began to give her instructions.

Diggle and Oliver stood behind the two women and grinned at each other. They were glad that both women had their place on the team and that neither of them felt left out.

"This could be something," Sara said after a few hours work.

"Yes, absolutely, this is where the signal came from," Felicity confirmed.

"Hey guys, we found something!" Sara called out to Oliver and Diggle, who had decided to train, while the two IT-girls were busy with their cyber search for Tockman.

The men interrupted their sparring match and hurried over.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked.

"Yesterday Tockman's signal came from an old warehouse at the docks," Felicity answered. " He tried to cover his tracks on the net, but he left a few small traces."

"Okay, I'll go change and head there," the billionaire said.

"I'll cover you," Diggle added.

Sara noticed the look Oliver gave his friend. "Don't worry, I'll stay here with Felicity. With this guy, you're going to need the backup."

Oliver nodded and disappeared into the small bathroom.

Twenty minutes late the two men were ready to go. Oliver grabbend his bow and Diggle pocketed a spare magazine for his gun.

Felicity looked at Oliver and their eyes met. He came over to her, ran a hand through her hair and gave her a quick kiss. "I will catch him."

"Please be careful," Felicity pleaded.

"I will, promise. After all, I want to go on from where we left off this morning," he whispered in her ear. Felicity blushed and grinned at him. Last night Oliver had almost driven her out of her mind and shown her more than once just how much he loved her.

Night had fallen over Starling City as the two men were on their way to the docks. Sara and Felicity stayed behind to supply the Arrow and his friend with all necessary information.

"Felicity," Sara said, after a brief silence. "What happened between me and Oliver…."

"Sara," Felicity interrupted," it's okay."

"No, it's not." Sara looked at her and took her hand. "Felicity, you accepted me so readily. You didn't judge me and you kept my secret. I had already noticed that there was something between you and Oliver, but I had no time to talk with you about it. When I came back, something had changed between you. You seemed to be more distant, or at least Oliver was. I wanted to say something then, but what with one thing and another…. I was disappointed by my family and Oliver felt the same."

Felicity closed her eyes. Every single word hurt. Sara saw her friend's reaction and quickly continued. "I know that I hurt you badly, Felicity, but that was never my intention. I love Oliver, but only as a friend. We've been through a lot together, that's not something you can just forget, and he saved my life more than once. But my heart belongs to Nyssa and Oliver's belongs to you. Felicity, the way he looks at you, the smile he gives you… he never looked at me or my sister like that. Hold onto him and don't let him go again, because after everything he went through on the island, he needs someone like you. You make him laugh, you see the good in him and you stand up to him when he needs it. And I, Felicity, need a happy girlfriend like you."

Felicity smiled. "Come here," she said, pulling Sara into a hug. "I already forgave you a long time ago."


	11. Chapter 11

So Chapter 11 for you, hope you like it.

Niagaraweasel thanks so much again, you are the best.

Felicity and Sara sat in front of the computers, watching the blinking dots on the monitors. The green ones were Oliver and Diggle, the red one was Tockman.

"Damn, it's a trap," Felicity realized with a shock as two more red dots appeared. "That's not Tockman in the building, it's a bomb."

Alarmed, Sara looked at her and speed-dialled Oliver. It took only seconds for Oliver to answer, but to Sara it felt more like minutes. "Oliver, that's not Tockman, it's a bomb." Before she could say anything else, the line went dead.

Felicity looked at Sara and her friend nodded reassuringly. "He heard me before the line went dead."

The IT-girl started typing with her left hand, cursing because she would be so much faster if she were able to use both hands.

"Bingo!" She congratulated herself. Tockman had felt secure, but she had found him. He had thought that no one could stop him, but she had managed it with a code she had written herself.

"What's up?" Sara asked. She had put on her Canary costume.

"I found Tockman. He's at QC, trying to get the whole system to blow up."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Felicity got up. "I'm coming with you."

"No way, Felicity. Oliver would kill me if something were to happen to you."

"Sara, I can stop Tockman, but I need to access the mainframe directly," the IT girl insisted.

"Can you hold on with just one hand?"

Felicity nodded.

"Okay, then let's go."

They left Verdant hand climbed on Sara's motorbike. Felicity held on tight to her friend. Sara was not only an excellent fighter, but a great driver, too. She guided the Streetfighter bike expertly through the traffic, ignoring every speed limit. Felicity enjoyed the rush, the adrenaline kick blocking out the pain in her hand.

When the bike stopped, both women got off and removed their helmets.

"Just so we're clear, you will do exactly as I say. Oliver is going to be furious enough with me from bringing you here. He'd kill me f something happened to you."

Felicity nodded and the masked blonde smiled at her. "Let's go catch Tockman."

Sara headed for the main entrance, but Felicity grabbed her arm. "Not that way," the IT girl said. "There's a back entrance that's not connected to the alarm system."

"Clever idea," the assassin said.

"Thanks, that's what I told Oliver when I designed it that way." Felicity opened the back door with an 8-digit code and they stood directly inside the break room for the security and cleaning personnel.

"There are ten cameras between here and the server room that can be deactivated." Felicity powered up her tablet and tried to enter the code with one hand. "Damn it… Sara, can you do that?"

Sara took the tablet and followed Felicity's instructions. In less than two minutes they had deactivated the cameras. Together they went out into the corridor and headed for the main server. Sara had a bad feeling about the whole situation. It was just too easy. Felicity was brilliant, but so far Tockman had always been one step ahead of them. She stopped for a minute, earning a questioning look from Felicity.

"What's wrong?"

Sara pulled her phone out of a small pouch attached to the belt of her black leather outfit. "I'm trying to send a message to Oliver and Diggle. Something is fishy, everything goes much too easily."

"I hope you get the message through to them," the IT girl said.

When they had reached the main server room, Sara cautiously opened the door. The room seemed to be empty and she motioned for Felicity to enter. Both women turned around in alarm, when the door closed behind them automatically. William Tockman stood in front of them with a pistol in his hand and Sara immediately moved in front of Felicity.

Tockman started to laugh. "Did you really think you were smarter than me?"

Felicity was furious. She hated him more now than back when he had left her and her mother. Now that he was standing in front of her, she regarded him closely, relieved to find no physical resemblance between them.

"I hate you", she said in a low voice.

Tockman stared at her. "Say that again."

Sara wanted to hold her back, but Felicity stepped forward. "I hate you. I hated you when you left us, I hate you for what you do to people and I hate you from the bottom of my heart for what you did to me and my mother."

Tockman started to laugh again, but stopped almost immediately. He took a step closer to Felicity and pressed the gun against her head. Sara stood still as a statue. He was so close, but one wrong move and he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his daughter's brain.

"Go on, do it," Felicity said, a hard edge to her voice. "I know you have absolutely no scruples, not even when it comes to your own daughter."

"For all that we haven't seen each other for nineteen years, you know your old dad pretty well," Tockman answered. He looked into his daughter's eyes and Felicity stared right back.

Sara used the distraction to kick the gun out of Tockman's hand. Suddenly, things were happening very pulled a knife and rammed it into Sara's shoulder. Felicity scrambled to reach the gun, but Tockman was there at the same instant. Father and daughter wrestled for it and the IT girl cried out in pain when Tockman squeezed her burnt hand. Felicity called on every ounce of strength she could muster….and suddenly a shot rang out.

Pressing a hand to her injured shoulder, Sara cried out for her friend. The door of the server room flew open and Oliver and Diggle stormed in. Felicity looked at them and stumbled backwards, her blouse covered in blood.

"Felicity…." Oliver whispered.

At that moment Tockman collapsed and Felicity dropped the gun.

Diggle knelt beside Sara, checking her wound. It was deep, but at first glance the knife seemed to have missed any major tendons or arteries.

Felicity's legs buckled and Oliver was at her side immediately, supporting her. She was clearly in shock, her body starting to tremble violently.

"Hey, it's okay, it's over," Oliver said softly, holding her tightly against him.

"I shot him," Felicity sobbed. "I killed my father."

"Sssshhh…. you just defended yourself."

Diggle got up and went over to Tockman to check his pulse. "He's still alive. His pulse is weak, but he's not dead yet." The bodyguard pulled out his phone and called 911. As soon as he had given them all necessary information, he looked at Sara and Oliver. "I'll take Sara back to Verdant. Oliver, you should go change in your office before the police arrive."

Oliver nodded, very reluctant to leave his girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**So the last chapter, for the first time it was really hard form e to finish a story.**

**But I hope you like it. Thanks for reading the story and for all the reviews. **

**Thanks to niagaraweasel for translate, you are the best. **

Felicity was trembling violently while Quentin Lance asked a series of questions. Her eyes kept going back to where her father was lying on the ground, surrounded by a team of doctors and paramedics.

"Mrs. Smoak, I know that there are a few things here that are not exactly part of the protocol. Was our friend here, too?"

Felicity nodded silently.

"And a woman in black?"

Once more Felicity nodded and fresh tears started to flood her eyes. "He had a knife and he had hurt her, I didn't have a choice."

Lance's heart began to race and for a moment sheer panic showed on his face. Felicity had saved his daughter and turned against her own father. He put his arms around the trembling body of the blonde in a comforting hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Smoak."

"I….I didn't have a choice, really, I…."

"No need to be afraid, Felicity, it was a clear case of self-defense and that's what I will put in my report. And I'm sure we will get your father to testify to that as well. With his long criminal record he has no other choice."

Lance took a good look at her. This young woman had so much courage, she had risked her life for the Arrow so many times and yet she seemed so fragile.

"Mrs. Smoak, I think you should take a little time off for the next few weeks. You've really been through a lot. With all due respect for what you're doing, you need to think of yourself, too."

Before Felicity could answer, Oliver was beside her, his hand resting on her back. "I think so too, Detective Lance. Felicity will take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Mr. Queen, I have a few questions for you, too," Lance said, his voice a good deal cooler.

"Do you need to take my statement right now or can I come to the precinct tomorrow? I would prefer to get Felicity out of here as quickly as possible."

Lance grimaced, but gave in. "Get her out of here, Queen, and I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow morning at nine."

Oliver draped his coat around Felicity's shoulders and pulled her securely against him. Suddenly exhausted, Felicity rested her head against Oliver's chest. "Oliver….."

In this moment she felt safe for the first time in a long while, and she also felt relieved. She had shot at her father and what worried her was that she didn't regret it.

"Let's go," Oliver whispered gently in her ear. Felicity nodded and Oliver led her outside. As if through a fog Felicity noticed the press crowding around the entrance, a storm of lights flashing in her eyes. Reporters kept asking questions, but Oliver didn't answer, he just led Felicity through the crowd to where Diggle waited at the Bentley, opening the doors as they approached.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"To the mansion. Felicity needs to rest and the press will certainly not show up there."

The bodyguard nodded. "I brought Sara there, too. Her wound has been treated, everything looks okay."

"That's good." Oliver glanced at his girlfriend, who was looking out of the window. She seemed to be still in shock.

Felicity's thoughts were whirling around like crazy. Why had she felt so shocked at first and now so relieved? Was it because everything to do with her father had finally come to an end?

Sara stood at the front door of the mansion, waiting for her friends. Her shoulder urt, but she had been through worse and what Felicity had done for her today was a sign of true friendship. She had placed their friendship above her own family. Not many people would have done that, especially after everything that had happened.

When the Bentley stopped in front of the Queen mansion, Oliver was the first to get out. "You should be in one of the guest rooms, resting," he said, looking at Sara.

She smiled at him. "You know I survived worse. This wound is not going to kill me."

Oliver smiled back and nodded, before reaching inside the car to help Felicity.

The four of them walked into the entrance hall. "I think we should all get some rest."

"I want to speak with Felicity alone for a moment first," Sara said.

"Sara, I think it would be better…." the billionaire began, but Felicity interrupted him. "Oliver, it's okay, I'm fine." He nodded silently and went into the living room with Diggle.

Sara took a step towards Felicity and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Felicity."

"You don't need to thank me, it was no big thing."

"Yes, it was. You put me above your own father."

"Sara, this man might be my biological father, but you, Oliver and John are my family, not William Tockman. So it wasn't a big deal."

Sara nodded. "You're like a sister for me too, Felicity."

"Wow, then I finally have the sister I always wanted."

Both women laughed as they went to join the men in the living room. Oliver was on the phone, but he quickly ended the call when he saw the two women.

"Are you both okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Sara said, grinning at Felicity. "I think I'll go to bed now and rest my shoulder."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "Who was on the phone?"

"Detective Lance. He needs your statement and he wants you to testify, if it comes to a trial."

"I'll go to the precinct tomorrow and give them my statement," Felicity answered, her voice firm.

The CEO took a step towards her. "You don't have to do that, he's your father."

"I know, but as I just told Sara, he's not my father. You are my family, not William. Naturally he was involved in the beginning, but he hasn't had much of a hand in the way my life is today. I'm shocked that I shot him, naturally I didn't want to do that. But like I said, You are my family and not he. I can't handle a bow and arrow, a pistol or any other murder weapons, but I try to protect you as much as I can. I will give that statement and I will testify against him, too, if it comes to that. He has hurt a lot of people and I want to see him brought to justice for that."

"That may sound simple, but I don't think it will be that easy," Oliver said.

"You're right, I think that's the rest of the adrenaline talking, but I have people who love me and who will help me get through this, haven't I?"

Diggle came over to Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you have, Felicity," he said, before he left the room.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and looked into her blue eyes. "I will always be here for you and we will get through this, I promise."

Their lips met.

"Right now, I could do with a little relaxation, Mr. Queen."

"That can be arranged, Mrs. Smoak. How about a hot shower and a massage?"

"That sounds perfect."

Oliver picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Three months later

The trial against William Tockman created quite a stir. The media went into a frenzy, especially over the fact that his own daughter would testify against him.

Once the trial had begun, the media followed Felicity everywhere, just like they followed Oliver, once it had become public knowledge that they were together. Diggle had his hands full trying to stop the reporters and paparazzi in front of QC, the Queen mansion and the courthouse from crowing Oliver and Felicity too much.

Surprisingly, Felicity didn't let any of this faze her. Sure and strong, she weathered everything. On the day the verdict was announced, even more reporters than usual were present.

"The jury has found William Tockman guilty on all counts. That he went back to his life of crime after his last prison sentence and deliberately attacked his own daughter shows just how cold-blooded and ruthless he is. The verdict is life imprisonment."

A murmur ran through the courtroom. Felicity's eyes landed on Tockman, who gave her a smug smile. Felicity simply returned it. She was not afraid of the man any longer and she knew she had done the right thing. This trial had given her the possibility to close the book on her father and her past. It had hurt a lot when he had left her as a child, but in the end it had been for the best. With him around, her life would probably have taken a turn for the worse.

William Tockman was no longer a dark blot on her life. He was gone and her future belonged to Oliver and Team Arrow.


End file.
